


Hijinks

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [43]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Hypos, M/M, Panic, Ridiculous, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Fun and games on the Starship Enterprise





	Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> I could not shake this plot bunny. Utter silliness but enjoy!

Jim felt a moment’s panic as he recognised Bones running along the corridor towards him. He tensed in anticipation of a hypo before remembering he’d had his requisite shots yesterday.

It was a bare second later he realised Bones wasn’t running _to_ – he was running _from_.

Before he could form a sentence though, the doctor had hurtled past him.

Jim turned to yell before hearing another set of footfalls. He turned back in time to glimpse Spock as he came running past as well, clearly in pursuit of the doctor.

Jim sighed and called, “Keep it to the bedroom guys!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [McCoy's Hit List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368542) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
